Logical Thinking
by Without-A-Muse
Summary: He's part Vulcan, part human, which means he can see and feel both emotions. But does that make him a bad Vulcan?
1. Chapter 1

Being half human meant he understood human thinking. To a point. They were very illogical creatures, as their rampant emotions and loss of logic pointed very clearly.  
Being half Vulcan meant he knew logical thinking. Understood what it meant. He could calculate the best outcome, with gains and losses accounted for, and emotions came a distance behind logic, behind knowledge, behind understanding, behind thought.  
But it was still there.

Captain James (Jim) T. Kirk happened to be one of those emotionally charged humans. He might even be part of a group that was led more by emotion than by anything else.  
That wasn't to say he wasn't smart. For an emotionally directed human, he was extremely smart. He was also stubborn, sarcastic, arrogant, cocky, and ridiculously good looking....

Spock's head jerked back as the last thought ran through his mind. Yes, Captain Kirk was good looking, there was no reason to deny it. So why did he feel as if he should? As though the thought burned inside him and he wanted to deny ever having thought about it?  
Shaking his head to ward off any more circular thought patterns, Spock rolled over and pulled the blanket in closer, ignoring the small, unconscious question that seemed to linger: Why was he thinking of Captain Kirk as he lay in bed?

"Is it just me or is Spock ignoring me?" Kirk thoughtfully asked Bones, his chin in his hand as he stared at what was supposed to be passing off as roast beef but looked like some alien they might have hit at some point during flight.  
"You mean like he normally ignores you?" Bones asked after swallowing his food.  
"Spock doesn't_ ignore_ me, per say," Kirk told his friend, curling his lip as he poked at his food.  
Bones eyebrows lifted, "Oh really? That's what we all try to do. Well, what _I_ try to do, anyways," he told Kirk before stabbing his friend's un touched food and transferring it to his own plate.  
"Remind me: why are we friends again?" KIrk asked, glowering.  
Eyes on his food, Bones shrugged, "I felt bad for you and I'm charismatic? How the hell should I know?"  
"You're no help. At all," Kirk said, taking his plate and leaving Bones to the peace he so desired.

Damn his human half, causing conflict with his rationality and logical thinking. Without it, he wouldn't be stuck avoiding Captain Kirk and listening to his stomach growl.  
Just as he was thinking that he would just have to take his chances and go to the mess hall, Bones walked into the med centre, carrying a try with him.  
Without saying a word, he placed it before Spock and walked out, leaving the confused Vulcan to question something else: why did roast beef always have to look like something the kitchen staff had scraped off the hull of the ship?

This was getting ridiculous. It had been a week (according to the ship's time) and Kirk had barely seen Spock. He had either come to his shifts late and left early, or had found some excuse or another to be elsewhere during that time.  
Why he minded, Kirk didn't know and didn't particularly want to figure out, but he minded. A lot.  
Stalking through the sleeping areas, he finally found the door he was looking for and opened it, not bothering to knock. It was his ship, after all, he reminded himself.

He heard the door click and swing open. Not bothering to look up, Spock knew who it was. He had been expecting the Captain to speak to him sooner or later. It was logical, considering how poorly he had been doing at his job lately.  
"Spock." He heard his name leaving Captain Kirk's mouth and for some unknown reason he resisted the urge to groan. It had sounded so.....right, coming out like that.  
Standing up, he kept his eyes on the floor, the confusion he felt starting to spread across his face.  
"Captain?"

What was he supposed to say now? He knew that he had planned something to say when he got here. But he couldn't remember a word of it. Nothing. Maybe he should have written something down....  
Not! He was _Captain_ for god's sake! This what he was _supposed_ to do. Ask crew why they weren't doing their job properly, if anything was going on, awkward things like that. His_ job_!  
Yet, the only thought he had was that Spock had a damn soft looking mouth and what it might taste like....

Captain Kirk hadn't launched into a yelling tirade, telling him how poorly of a job he had been doing recently. He wasn't asking why things weren't done or if anything was wrong. Actually, he hadn't said a thing.  
Curious, Spock lifted his eyes and looked to find Captain Kirk looking directly at him with a look on his face he could only describe as 'hungry'. Which was ridiculous, of course, considering that lunch hadn't been that long ago...  
Remembering that lunch had been left over meatloaf, Spock could understand.  
That didn't explain the fact that Captain Kirk hadn't said anything yet. Not a word since he had walked in, which was really strange, considering how much the man liked to talk.

His mouth. He had just been thinking about another man's _mouth!_ What was going on with him? He liked women, breasts, vaginas, the whole deal. He ought to know....right?  
He knew he had to say something. The silence that they were standing in had started to become extremely awkward and weird.  
Captain! Captain James T. Kirk! For _somebody's_ sake (Spock's as much as his own), he was going to have to say something. Soon.  
That mouth...

Spock was pretty sure he was imagining things. Captain Kirk would not stare at his mouth, would he? The human half of his thinking had to quit. It wasn't thinking, it was _feeling_, and it was not feeling logical feelings. At all. If only he had been able to ignore it, go to his shifts, pretend like he _hadn't_ been thinking of Captain Kirk moaning his name....


	2. Chapter 2

Shit. He wasn't able to take it anymore. Two medium sized steps and he was in front of Spock. A second and a half extra and he was crushing that back talking (but now silent), ridiculously Vulcan mouth.  
Damn. He moaned as he relished in the feel that was Spock's warm mouth. If he had known it would be this good, maybe, maybe he would have tried it earlier...  
He stopped thinking and couldn't restart. Spock's teeth had scraped, so perfectly, over his bottom lip. If only by accident, he didn't know, and really didn't care. He just wanted it to happen again.

His logical, Vulcan half was screaming at him to figure it out, pull back, walk away, be disgusted. Something, anything. Yet, his human emotions were overriding it, relishing in the taste (apples) of Captain Kirk's mouth.  
He felt his Captain's tongue pushing against his lips and he willingly opened them, reveling in the new sensation.  
Then suddenly, there was nothing. Captain Kirk had pulled away, a look of sudden realization, of confusion (but mostly lust) on his face.  
Spock ran his tongue over his lip, and found the barest taste of apples left there. He watched as Captain Kirk's eyes instantly dropped down to his mouth.  
Knowing that what he was doing was not rational, he pulled Captain Kirk towards him, causing the other man to stumble slightly, and their teeth hit, just slightly. Not up for letting a small thing distract him, Spock pulled Captain Kirk flush against him and pushed his hands through the closely cropped hair.

He was being kissed. By a man. That ought to have thrown him into a frenzy, but the fact that that 'man' was Spock had stopped his thinking. It was until he simultaneously felt Spock's tongue sweeping through his mouth and his erection pressing against his leg that he snapped out of his thoughts and into the moment he was in.  
"Shit, Spock!" he moaned as he pushed Spock up against the wall of his room. "I didn't know you liked me so much," he managed as Spock's hand made it underneath his shirt and up his back.  
"I don't like you," Spock returned, eyes closed and head thrown back as Captain Kirk sucked at his lips, his jaw, his neck. "You're just an irrational need I have," he breathed.  
"Whatever the hell I am, you like it," Kirk smirked as he pulled away, his eyes straying to the very obvious erection pushing at Spock's pants.  
Spock only shrugged before pulling Kirk's shirt over his head and tossing it onto his bed. "I must say, _Captain_ Kirk," Spock finally spoke, "that it appears you like me just as much."  
Kirk shrugged, "Count yourself lucky," he whispered before settling his mouth back on Spock's mouth, his hands straying to the band of Spock's pants and tugging (ineffectively) on them. In the process, his hand brushed against Spock's throbbing erection, causing the man to suck in a breathe.  
Kirk smiled against his lips, "Like that, do you?" he asked and, not waiting for a verbal reply, pressed his hand more firmly against Spock's cock.  
"Fuck, Kirk!" was all Spock could manage through the haze that had finally finished clouding over his mind.  
Nimbly, Kirk unzipped and pushed Spock's pants down to the floor, leaving them around his ankles. "That's Captain Kirk to you, Spock," Kirk told him as he focused his attention on the object of his want. He very slowly slipped his fingers into the band of Spock's underwear and slowly, so slowly, pushed them down to the floor to join the pants.  
Looking up, his eyes met Spock's and keeping them locked, Kirk sunk slowly to his knees, his hands gently grasping the throbbing cock in front of him.  
Just that caused Spock to hiss a quiet, "Fuck!" between his teeth.  
Turning his eyes down, a pleased smile on his face, he trailed his fingers up and down his shaft, reveling in the sounds of pleasure coming from Spock's mouth.  
Licking his lips, Kirk lowered his mouth and tentatively darted his tongue against Spock's cock. This brought Spock's hands flying to grip his head, grasping his blonde hair in his hands.  
Urged on, he trailed his tongue up and down, curling it around, and finally, finally! drawing it into his mouth.

"Kirk!" Spock yelled, stars popping beneath his lids. It felt so good, what Captain Kirk was doing.  
"Don't....don't stop," he pleaded and was rewarded with the man on his knees in front of him blowing cold air over his shaft. He tightened his hands in Captain Kirk's hair, wanting him to pull his cock back into his mouth.  
Just as the tip of his member entered the Captain's mouth, a loud whirring noise made its way into his conciousness.  
"Could Captain Kirk please make his way to the bridge?" Chekov's heavily accented voice spoke through the intercom.

"You're kidding me!" Kirk pulled back and stood up, annoyance dancing across his face as he grabbed his shirt from the bed and pulled it on. Looking down at his slowly dying erection, he managed a smile at Spock, who had just finished doing up his pants.  
Impulsively, he pressed a quick kiss on Spock's lips before running out the door.

Cursing whatever needed Captain Kirk's attention on the bridge, Spock slowly followed the same route his Captain had take just a few minutes before.  
Even though they had been interrupted before anything really happened, Spock's rational Vulcan side knew something else had happened. His human, irrational half, on the other hand, was just plain pissed off. All of that stressing for weeks and nothing happened?!  
He was really going to take out wheaver had made Chekov interrupt their....session.  
No on interrupted Spock's sex time without a good fucking reason and got away with it. Not even brilliant (and cute) Russian boys.


End file.
